The ultimate zanpakuto
by taylon krol
Summary: This story is set after the incident with aizen and tells the story of how ichigo and his freinds become more powerful to end the threat to the soul society and how ichigo and rukia become become closer. ;) I would really appreciate it if you could give me feedback and constructive criticism on how i could improve my writing.
1. Chapter 1: The attack

Its been a year since the fight for karukura town had occurred and things have settled down. It was nice and peaceful until, THEY came. Little did we know that we was about to face the largest fret that the soul society had ever known.

At the soul society we decided to have a huge celebration, it was to celebrate the anniversary of the fall of Aizen. Since I was the person who personally defeated Aizen I was the center of attention at the celebration, However although it was me who defeated Aizen this wasn't just a celebration for me, it was also a celebration for all the Captains and lieutenants who risked there lives to aide in the fall of Aizen and who assisted in saving Karakura town. Every member of the 13 court guard squads were assembled in the center of the seritey waiting to hear the Head Captains speech.

"SILENCE! We are all gavered here today to celebrate the down fall of aizen and to celebrate all the people who were involved in bringing Aizen down, The 13 court guard squads Captains, there lieutenants and finally Ichigo Kurosaki whom with out none of us would be here today. Now, let the celebrations begin."

A loud cheer swept through out the seretey walls beginning the celebrations. Every one was in a enthusiastic and joyful mood even Byakuya Kuchiki who was always alert and serious lightened up and joined the festive mood. I was searching for Rukia when suddenly I heard a voice, it was zangetsu and he was acting cautious and serious. He told me that he had a bad feeling and expected that something was going to happen. I was too caught up in the mood of the party and ignored his warning if only I had heeded his warning then maybe I would have been able to predict and guard against what was about to occur. If we did that we might have been able to prevented his death.

As I continued on with the party ignoring what zangetsu had told me I was suddenly approached by a big muscular man wearing a eye patch and had bells on the tip of his hair. It was none other than Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Hey Ichigo, how about we have a sparring match to see witch one of us is the strongest and so that we can make this an even more livelier celebration."

At first I was reluctant to spar with kenpachi because a celebration is not a time for fighting, but then out of no were byakuya appeared and approved to the battle, as I was madly in love with Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki's younger sister I could not displease him because one day he will be my brother in law, that is after I confess my feelings to Rukia and we get married. With that fought in mind I accepted the offer made by Kenpachi and we headed over to the centre of the seretei to begin our sparing match. On the way Kenpachi asked if I wanted to make a little wager on this fight, "the loser is to become the winners subordinate for an entire month." It came as a surprise to me that Kenpachi would offer up a wager but after the shock I accepted the bet and confidently said,

"I all ways wanted to order you around."

Captain yammamoto was to be the judge of the fight between Kenpachi and my self and was to be recognized as an official fight with the loser having to be the winners subordinate for a month. We both headed to opposite ends of the battle ground and prepared our selves for the showdown. I sniggerd in delight because I would be able to show how much stronger I have become since our last fight.

Head Captain Yammamoto raised his left arm up into the air and loudly shouted,

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN."

With those words Yammamoto threw down his left arm and in doing that signaled for the match to begin. Both me and Kenpachi sprinted at each other at full speed getting ready to cross blades which would start the fearsome battle between our zanpaktuo when suddenly a loud explosion came from the direction in were the prison tower was located. Every one was in a panic and then Myself, Rukia, Chad, Uryu, orohimay and the 6th, 10th and 11th court guard squads headed towards the location of the explosion. When we had arrived at the demolished prison tower building we saw 7 shadowy figures surrounding the rubble of the prison tower building.

I yelled at the top of my voice,

"who the hell are you people!" but they gave no response.

"Didn't you hear me? Answer me god dammit!"

However they still gave no response.

Still heavily intoxicated from the party all the members of the court guard squads charged at the enemy in a attempt to eliminate the potential threat to the soul society. With no prevail the solders were quickly taken out including the lieutenants.

Every one was speechless, I thought to my self

"How could they have been wiped out so quickly and with no effort at all?"

Little did I know that none of the members of the court guard squads had been fatally injured, but rage had consumed me and I began to charge at the enemy. Rukia, chad, Uryu, Captans Hitsugaya, Byakuya and Kenpachi all backed me up. It was going to be a 7 on 7 battle however... the enemy had other ideas. One man stepped forward and prepared to attack us.

Before we was able to collide with the enemy there leader said

" we did not come here to fight, we only came here to kill aizen and take the hokyoku however if you do get in our way we will be forced to kill you."

With these words every one stopped in there tracks from the shock except me, I was still consumed with rage after witnessing what I thought was the massacre of squads 6, 10 and 11.

"Don't say we didn't warn you."

The man who had stepped forward earlier dashed towards me at breath taking speed and pierced me with his blade. He continued at the same speed and carried me on the end of his zanpaktuo and in doing so also collided with Uryu piercing him and then sent both of us crashing into the wall.

I was lucky enough to not be Fatally wounded by his attack however, for Uryu it was a different story...


	2. Chapter 2: The result of the attck

"We warned you to just stay away but your own arogance led to this now, just stay there and die quietly and we wont have a problem."

"ICHIGO; URYU NOOOOOO!" orohime screamed at the top of her voice"

uryu and ichigo layed there motion less as they continued to bleed out, orohime rushed to there aid and atempted to heal them as quickly as possible but, it was no use  
they continued to bleed out.

"Why, Why isnt this working? Come on, don't you to dare die on me, just, just dont die." as orohime spoke her eyes filled with tears and and her voice began to get  
quieter and quieter.

"We will be taking our leave now but its only because of the bravery that man with the orange hair showed, we will see you again sometime soul reapers, but the next  
time we meet we won't be leaving until your dead and we will have the power of the hokyoku with us."

They then grabed aizen and dissapeared into the night.  
The over squads finally made it to the scene but it was too late, all that they could see was the result of the catastrafe that had just ocured.  
The unohana shouted "SQUAD 4 GET THESE SOLDIERS TO THE INFERMARY AND GET EMERGENCY TREATMENT TO BOTH ICHIGO KUROSAKI AND URYU ISHIDA NOW!"  
you could hear the desperation and worry in her voice, the squad raced to the injured peoples aid and lifted them to the infermary.  
Ichigo and uryu was in critical condition and had to be patched up imediatly since they had all ready lost alot of blood. Squad 4 tried there best but it wasn't enough  
Ichigo was just barley spared however... uryu had lost too much blood and had vital artaries punctured, the sword had also passed through one of his lungs.  
"im afraid i have some bad news consurining uryu, he's, dead"  
All his freinds were shocked to hear the news and orohime burst into tears.  
"What about ichigo how's he doing, don't tell me that he's dead too"

"no we have managed to keep him stable for the time being, his life is no longer in any danger, but it will take about a week to make a full recovery"  
"well at least thats good news" renji said with a bit of relife

Orohimay was crying her eyes out over the death of her freind, every one was upset but there sadness was lifted a little thanks to the good news about ichigo.  
After orohime stoped crying they went into the infermary to go see ichigo, he was resting peacefully but he was wraped in bandages. Rukia imediatly dropped  
down to his side and started weeping,  
"Im sorry, Im sorry ichigo, Im sory that i couldnt prevent you from getting hurt"  
This was shocking to everybody, they had no clue that she felt for him so deeply and had all ways been worried about him. The same thought came to everybodys mind,

"Is she in love with ichigo?"

No one could comprehend the thaught of rukia to fall in love with some one, she dosen't really seem like that kind of girl. Then rukia grabed ichigos hand and drew it  
close to her, ichigo then responded by firmly griping her hand and mumbling the words "rukia" softly.  
Every one was stund to hear him uter those words, it was as if he had a spirituall conection to rukia and could tell what she was doing even wiel uncoscious.

Renji then said "I think that we should go, we had best leave these two alone for a little bit, we will come back later."

Rukia let go of ichigo's hand and quickly said "wait it's ok you don't have to-" at that moment ichigo reached out and grabed rukias hand he did not want her  
to leave his side

"no rukia don't go, please, don't leave me" Ichigo muttered as a tear fell from his eye.

"Like i said, we had best leave and give you two some privacy, He only wants you to be by his side so take care of him rukia;"

"Rhight, thank you guys" she said with tear jerked eyes

"Hey, don't sweat it"

Rukia then stayed by ichigo's side all night but he still didn't wake up. She stayed with him day and night, she bathed him, clothed him and changed his bed sheets  
for him until the 5th day after the incedent happend. It was 2am and rukia was sat beside ichigos bed asleep with her head resting on his chest, when sudenly ichigo  
opend his eyes. To his suprise he found rukia burying her head into ichigos chest.

"Hey rukia, rukia wake up" Ichigo said gently

Rukia began to open her eyes and sit up, when she realised who had woken her up she became over joyed

"ICHIGO, thank god, that god, your finally awake" She exclaimed with tears in her eyes and giving him a big hug.

"Rukia im fine, its ok"

"No ichigo its not fine youve been out for 5 days now, I've been worried sick about you. I was wondering if you'd ever wake up."

"Wow 5 days really?"

"yeah ichigo 5 days i was afraid that you would end up just like uryu." After she said that she then realised what a terrible mistake it was to mention uryu at that  
moment.

"Wha- What do you mean that you was afraid that i might end up like uryu? What hapened to uryu?"

"hmmm well"

"TELL ME RUKIA!"

"when you was run through by the enmys zanpaktuo he also stabed uryu it cut some of his artarees and it punctured his lung and then he died"

Ichigo went pale and became as stiff as a board,  
"This is all my fault, if only i had been so reckles in trying to attack the enemy maybe uryu would still bee with us right now."

"no ichigo, this is not your fault, because of you they retreted, if you hadn't have done that we would have all been killed."

Ichigo then began to panicly speak "No but even so if only i had been-"

Ichigo was interupted from speaking and he sudenly found rukia with her arms around him and they were locking lips.  
He was shocked, he had no idea that rukia felt this way about him, but, nether the less he was happy, Ichigo had loved rukia for a long time but didn't know how to  
confess his feelings to her. Ichigo leand back until he was laying flat and continued to make out with rukia, they continued until they were so tiered they couldn't  
continue. Rukia the fell asleep on top of ichigo and then he followed shotly after.

Chapter 3: What to do about the enemy


	3. Chapter 3: What to do about the enemy

(Wile Ichigo was unconscious he was moved to the Kuchiki residents.)  
(Ichigo's point of view)  
As I woke up from my slumber I looked down at my chest to see that Rukia had already left, I was overwhelmed with sadness about her departure, I wish that she could stay by my side for ever. As I stood up I stumbled backwards and almost fell to the ground, "Not standing for a week sure has token its tole on my legs." I made my way over to the window and drew the curtains, a Ray of bright dazzling light shone onto my face through the window. After that I made my way over to the door and slid it open, I could see a beautiful garden with many differt kinds of beautiful flowers but the most beautiful one of all was the one who was sat outside on the porch, Rukia Kuchiki. I approached Rukia and sat beside her, I raised my left arm and wrapped it around her, she leaned against my me and rested her head on my shoulder. "Beautiful, isn't it Rukia?" "Yeah, it sure is, I wish that things could stay like this." "Yeah me too but unfortunately it can't, we have to help fight against the threat heading towards the sole society." After that Rukia did not speak, She just sat there with a worried look on her face, I think that she was scared that some one ells close to her will die again. I will not let that happen though, I will protect the soul society, Rukia and every one close to us! I will not let any on ells suffer!  
As we were sat there gazing at the flowers I could hear foot steps approaching our location, I pointed my attention towards the gates and watched to see who it was that was going to pass through the entrance of the the kuchiki residence. It was non-other than Renji Abari lieutenant of squad 6 of the 13 court guard squads. As he looked in our direction I could see his facial expressions changing, he quickly showed a smile at the fact that Ichigo is awake, "Hey Ichigo you're finally awake, you should have seen how worried Rukia was about you as soon as we saw you she droped to her knees and started to cr-" At that moment Rukia drew her sword and placed it against Renjis throat , "Say one more word and I will end you" Renji took a gulp as he was afraid that he might lose his life at the hands of Rukia, after Renji promised not to say anything about how Rukia reacted wile Ichigo was in a coma he was freed from the grasps of Rukia and was able to talk freely again. "Any way I have a important message from Head Captain Yammamoto, all Captains and Lieutenants are too report for a meeting immediately, and he also said that if Ichigo Kurosaki was awake and physically able, He is to also attend this meeting." "Right lets get going you guys." Rukia, Renji and me headed out to the meetings location as wee passed through the Seireitei we could see the destruction that the attack made on the prison tower, it still hadn't been repaired yet and it looks like that it will be a very long period of time until it is fully repaired. The faces on the other soul reapers looked depressed. You could see the fear in there eyes and you could tell what they were thinking just by looking at there face, "If the Captains and Ichigo couldn't defeat those guys, how on earth are we meant to fight against them?" They were doubting there own abilities and with that kind of attitude there is no way that we can stand up to the enemy and prevent the destruction of the soul society.  
After about 10 minutes of walking we finally got to the meeting hall, the doors were humongous and they looked incredibly sturdy. Renji stepped forward and placed both his hands on the doors and with great force pushed them wide open. The over Captains and Lieutenants had all ready arrived and they had all ready started discussing the strategy on how they would fight against the enemy. When head captain Yammamoto looked up and saw Renji, Rukia and me standing at the base of the door he immediately stopped talking and ordered both Rukia and Renji to get in line with the over lieutenants and for Me to stand in the middle of the hall between the two rows of Captains and Lieutenants. All eyes were on me as I slowly made my way through the hall and into the centre, the doors closed behind me with a lowed food. Sweat dripped down the right side of my face as I thought to my self, "why did Yammamoto call me hear? And why is it that every one is watching me so closely?" When I reached the centre I spoke up and I stated the fact that I hadn't done anything wrong and asked the head captain "Why have you called for me? What business do I have in a Captains and Lieutenants meeting any way?" The Head captain raised his voice and said very clearly, "Because Ichigo Kurosaki we all believe that you, are the key to saving the soul society." Rukias eyes swelled as they filled with water, tears began to roll down her cheek as the same image of Ichigo getting hurt replayed again and again in her mind. She did not want anything like that to happen ever again to him, She did not want the man she loved to be put in harms way. Her face filled with worry and fear, she knew that since I was the one chosen to be the main counter measure against the enemy that I would be in the most danger and therefore be the most likeliest person out of every one to be killed. I was shocked at the fact that I had been chosen to be the soul hero of the soul society, My eyes opened wide and I began to sweat more and more by each passing second. I then remembered back to the fight I had with that unknown man that attacked the prison tower and how easily he defeated me and with little effort as well. I began to tremble.  
I thought to my self, "How could I defeat opponents that are that strong? I wasn't even a match for them the last time we faced each other, so how on earth am I going to be able to defeat them as I am now?" I was ready to tell the Head Captain all of this when suddenly he told me "Do not worry Ichigo, I know what you are thinking but there is a way for you to over come there immense power and save the soul society. You see Ichigo, the way your current zanpaktuo is at the minute it is only utilizing half of it full strength, there is two parts of your zanpaktuo, you need to learn how to control the other half of your zanpaktuo for it to reach its full potential, then, and only then, will you be strong enough to challenge the current threat that we are currently facing at the moment." After I heard this astonishing secret about my zanpaktuo I immediately thought to my self that now, I can protect the people that are most dear to me and no one would have to suffer ones I had gained this new power, however I know that the journey to obtain this power is not going to be a easy one, But, I am prepared to do what ever it takes if it means I can protect what is most precious to me. Head captain Yammamoto then stood up and anounced that Uryu Ishidas funeral will be held the next day at dawn.  
Chapter 4: Uryu's Funeral


End file.
